Kakumei desu ne? Kamisama!
is a song sung by five members of μ's: Nico Yazawa, Honoka Kosaka, Eli Ayase, Nozomi Tojo, and Hanayo Koizumi. It is featured in , which is an album of the game character songs. It was released on April 24, 2013. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Tsukasa Yatoki (Arte Refact). Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACA-15293)' 'CD' # # # # #I’ll smile for yours # # # # #NEURON,NEURON!! Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Subete wa mikokoro ni… kakumei desu ne? Kamisama! Negai o kanaete Bless the world (Hi) Negai o fumaete Go the world (Hi) Negai o mamotte Kiss the world (Hi) (Hi Hi Hi) Shiawase no katachi wa sorezore ni michisuu Sorezore no shiawase mitsukeru kiseki Taihen na shigoto desu Otetsudai shitai desu Watashitachi shinken nan desu tte ba! Yami ni kirari hikaru egao Shoujiki kurushii toki wa yonde kudasai Tsuyoi tsuyoi kizuna! Sonna kamisama ga michibiku yume o Zutto sasaete Tabun mirai eigou deshou? Nani mo kamo ushinai sou na Jidai dakara ima koso shinakucha nano desu Zettai na unmei wa nai no desu Negai o kanaete Bless the world (Hi) Negai o fumaete Go the world (Hi) Aijou no yukue wa onouno de fukashigi Onouno de aijou sodateru ishiki Nandai mo shigoto desu Tasukenakya dame desu Watashitachi ouen nan desu tte ba! Warui nami ni no mare sou nara Shikkari tsukamaemasu yo yonde kudasai Tsuyoi tsuyoi kimochi! Sonna kamisama to tomo ni susumeba Kitto ashita wa Jibun shidai junchou deshou? Nani mo kamo taisetsu dattara Mune no naka no kinko e shimaeba ii no desu Anshin wa unmei ni nai no desu Negai o kanaete Bless the world (Hi) Negai o mamotte Kiss the world (Hi) Tsuyoi tsuyoi watashi? Sonna kamisama ga michibiku yume o Zutto sasaete Tabun mirai eigou deshou? Nani mo kamo ushinai sou na Jidai dakara ima koso shinakucha nano desu Zettai na unmei wa nai no desu Negai o kanaete Bless the world (Hi) Negai o fumaete Go the world (Hi) Negai o mamotte Kiss the world (Hi Hi Hi) |-| Kanji= すべては御心に…革命ですね?神様! ネガイヲカナエテ Bless the world (Hi) ネガイヲフマエテ Go the world (Hi) ネガイヲマモッテ Kiss the world (Hi) (Hi Hi Hi) 幸せのかたちは　それぞれに未知数 それぞれの幸せ　みつける奇跡 大変な仕事です お手伝いしたいです わたしたち真剣なんですってば! 闇にきらり光る笑顔 正直苦しい時は呼んでください 強い強い絆! そんな神様が導く夢を ずっと支えて たぶん未来永劫でしょう? なにもかも失いそうな 時代だから今こそしなくちゃなのです 絶対な運命はないのです ネガイヲカナエテ Bless the world(Hi) ネガイヲフマエテ Go the world(Hi) 愛情のゆくえは　おのおので不可思議 おのおので愛情　そだてる意識 難題も仕事です 助けなきゃ駄目です わたしたち応援なんですってば! 悪い波にのまれそうなら しっかり捕まえますよ呼んでください 強い強い気持ち! そんな神様と共に進めば きっと明日は 自分次第順調でしょう? なにもかも大切だったら 胸の中の金庫へしまえばいいのです 安心は運命にないのです ネガイヲカナエテ Bless the world(Hi) ネガイヲマモッテ Kiss the world(Hi) 強い強い私? そんな神様が導く夢を ずっと支えて たぶん未来永劫でしょう? なにもかも失いそうな 時代だから今こそしなくちゃなのです 絶対な運命はないのです ネガイヲカナエテ Bless the world(Hi) ネガイヲフマエテ Go the world(Hi) ネガイヲマモッテ Kiss the world(Hi Hi Hi) |-| English= Everything is from God’s will… it’s a revolution, isn't it? God! Grant the wishes, Bless the world (Hi) Base it off the wishes, Go the world (Hi) Defend the wishes, Kiss the world (Hi) (Hi Hi Hi) The form of happiness is unknown to everyone The miracle to find everyone’s happiness It’s tough work I want to be of help We are one hundred percent serious! From the darkness, there is a twinkling bright smile During the truly painful times, please shout out “Our strong, strong bonds!” That kind of God, using dreams to show the way Will always support us Probably, in the future, for all eternity, right? This seems like an era where nothing will be lost Therefore now is the time, I have to do this This is not an absolute fate Grant the wishes, Bless the world (Hi) Base it off the wishes, Go the world (Hi) The course of love for each person is a mystery The awareness to develop everyone’s love Challenges are work too It's not enough to say “I have to help” We will cheer with all we've got! If we’re likely to be engulfed by the sinister waves Firmly seize it and please shout out “Our strong, strong feelings!” If I move forward with that kind of God Surely tomorrow will be All up to me to make well, right? In the case where everything is precious It would be nice if we could close off the vault in the heart This is not a comforting fate Grant the wishes, Bless the world (Hi) Defend the wishes, Kiss the world (Hi) “A strong, strong me?” That kind of God, using dreams to show the way Will always support us Probably, in the future, for all eternity, right? This seems like an era where nothing will be lost Therefore now is the time, I have to do this This is not an absolute fate Grant the wishes, Bless the world (Hi) Base it off the wishes, Go the world (Hi) Defend the wishes, Kiss the world (Hi Hi Hi) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Love Live! Category:Nico Yazawa Category:Honoka Kosaka Category:Eli Ayase Category:Nozomi Tojo Category:Hanayo Koizumi